


Burning Blue

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Asari Melding, Canon, Cute, F/F, Horny Liara T'Soni, Kinda Omegaverse but I didn't realise it at the time, Kissing, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Set During ME3, Smut, embrace eternity, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Liara finds herself in her mating cycle after a rather stressful day of Shadow Broker work. Fortunately for her... Shepard just entered the room. (Shiara, Canon, Smut)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 44





	Burning Blue

Liara T'soni stared at the many monitors in her office on the Normandy, wondering where Shepard was. Her lover had promised to check in on her after her debrief to Alliance Command. It wasn't easy for them, the Galaxy's hero and the shadow broker, both of them co-ordinating an entire galaxy-spanning war.

But somehow, things were working out well for the two of them. They had a brave crew of old and new faces, doing the best to help in whatever way they could across the galaxy. They had already managed to recruit both the Turians and the Krogan to the war effort, but there was still so much to do.

And right now, Liara knew it wasn't the best time for her to be staring at a screen. She was tired and exhausted, and yet there was something inside of her, some burning desire for something... or someone in particular. Liara knew this very well.

Asari mating cycles were quite a delicate topic. On the one hand, Asari were known to be happier and friendlier during their heats, but they were desperately craving the sensation of melding with another and Liara was no different.

It felt like it had been ages since she and Shepard had made love and right now, in that room, Liara was a very desperate young woman. Sighing, the blue-skinned Asari wiped her brow, breathing easy and trying to relax as best as she could.

However, just as Liara had closed her eyes, she heard the sound of the door open behind her and a familiar redhead walk into her office. Turning around, Liara blushed, seeing Shepard standing in the doorway and smiling at her.

"Hey Liara, anything going on here?" Shepard wondered, walking to Liara's desk. "I finally got the Council off my backside again."

"Oh... nothing much really, just filing reports and such," Liara admitted, shyly blushing. In all her confidence growth over the years, her lover's kindness still brought a blush to her blue cheeks. She looked back at the screen, going very quiet.

Shepard sat next to Liara, looking at her screens. She was proud of Liara for doing all this. She'd grown so much from the shy young scientist she'd met all those years ago. But she worried about her, how much stress being the Shadow Broker could be.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Shepard smiled. "You want to go get a coffee with me?" She suggested. "You look like you could use a break."

As Shepard's hand touched her shoulder, Liara's hormones went into overdrive. The urges within her were too hard to control now. She had to meld with her dear lover now, to satiate her libido. Blushing, she looked up at the Commander.

"Shepard... I have other things in mind." She then closed her eyes before opening them again, her pupils and iris turned a jet black. Before the Commander could react, Liara got up and pinned her to the wall, her hand on her neck.

Liara's lips then pressed against Shepard, the Asari giving her an open mouth kiss with her tongue sliding into her mouth. She tasted Shepard's tongue, relishing it. Shepard blushed, moaning as Liara kissed her sweetly and tenderly.

Weakly, Shepard kissed back, her hand reaching over to Liara's side and holding her. This was unexpected, but Shepard needed to relax and domination by her favourite Asari sounded perfect in her mind. As Liara pinned her, Shepard gasped.

"L-Liara..." Shepard sighed, staring into her lover's eyes. "I... I didn't know you were that horny."

"I've been in my heat for days, sweetie," Liara expressed. "I need you, Shepard. Please... Embrace with me."

"Of course," Shepard accepted, as she and Liara then kissed again, tenderly and sweet. She wrapped her arms around Liara and made out with her in the room, the doors being firmly locked. Their tongues swirled and their passion swelled.

Liara could feel herself growing wet between her legs and her nerves pulsing. Her body started to glow blue as she started to grope and grab Shepard's breasts and rear.

"Mmmm... couldn't we...mmmm, do this in my room?" Shepard suggested, moaning between passionate tender kisses.

"Can't... too horny..." Liara replied, dipping her tongue into Shepard's mouth. The two then fell onto the bed, with Liara kissing Shepard tenderly, sucking her mouth with her own. Shepard moaned, enjoying the sensation of making out with her.

Then the couple started to strip each other naked, Shepard getting Liara out of her white and blue coat, while the Asari stripped her out of her uniform. Liara then started to kiss Shepard's freckled shoulders, pinning her down to the bed.

Shepard sighed, feeling the echoes of Liara's thoughts in the back of her mind. Liara then rolled her over and made sure she was on top. Smiling, Liara looked down as her eyes remained a jet black. There was nothing stopping them now.

"Embrace eternity..." She whispered, before kissing Shepard deeply and enveloping them in a biotic aura. Their two minds joined as one as they felt one another in both body and spirit. Thoughts and feelings of the other flowed between them.

Shepard moaned as Liara started to kiss down her neck, the Asari leaving lovebites on her fingers, but then she made her way lower and lower. Shepard was comfortable with this. She'd been safe with Liara watching her back in combat, and safer with her caring for her in bed.

Liara's lips peppered Shepard's stomach with loving, fluffy kisses, before the Asari smiled, finding herself right where she had desired to be, as her thoughts were joined to Shepard's. She gazed down at the commander's hairy red mound, licking her lips.

Descending her tongue, She started to lick Shepard out, the sensation being echoed through their bodies as they made love. Liara's own body was pleasured, as well as Shepard's. Moans were heard from both women during their passionate encounter.

Feeling her mind tingling with the euphoria Liara's pleasure brought her, Shepard looked down, watching as her blueberry ate her raspberry muffin. It was clearly a delicious treat for Liara, one she had been craving for most of the day.

Her tongue continuing to taste the Commander, Liara felt the pleasure go all over her nerves. Her heat was satisfied greatly with every taste of the Commander's perfect folds and walls. Her whole body shivered, as she continued to caress her lover's insides.

Taking a moment to breathe, Shepard looked down at her darling, smiling softly. Liara was pleasuring her greatly, her tongue entering her hole deeply. She remembered when she and Liara first made love, a memory she could vividly recall in detail thanks to being joined to her lover's mind.

The fact that Liara was shy then, and still shy now, the fact she was just as amazing after all these years made Shepard love her more. She may have changed on the outside, but Liara was still the same wonderful Asari Shepard loved.

As the Asari dipped her tongue into the Commander more, Shepard found herself with her mouth wide open, but no voice came out. The pleasure was so much, she couldn't speak, so she merely embraced the encounter, embraced herself, embraced eternity.

Quickening the pace, Liara's tongue soon started to dip in and out of Shepard quickly, the Commander's folds getting wetter by the second. Shepard was nearing her orgasm, Liara could sense it, they both could, they could feel it growing nearer.

Her pussy being pleasured greatly, Shepard knew the moment was finally near. But then Liara rose up, sliding up her body to kiss her lips, coated with juice now. Liara's own folds did the rest, as the Asari began to roll her hips between Shepard's legs.

"Liara... you're... you're..." Shepard tried to say, before her blue lover silenced her.

"Hush my love," Liara replied, grinding against her and moaning. "Let me finish us off, together." She then held Shepard's hands and went in for the final push.

Their bodies pressed tightly together as Liara and Shepard started to grind against each other hard. Liara gasped heavily, as Shepard took the moment to gently bite her neck. Their bodies grew closer and their heats were wetter than the ocean.

Finally, the two lovers couldn't hold it back anymore and with a beautiful glow of biotic energy, the came with one another, both women sighing as their orgasms flowed over them like the waves on a beach. Now, there was peace at last.

Resting on Shepard's chest, Liara cuddled up to her lover, smiling softly. Shepard held her, kissing her forehead and stroking her tentacles. Yes, Liara was still adorable. As Shepard planted a second kiss to her forehead, the Asari purred like a kitten.

"I love you, Liara T'soni," Shepard expressed, a warm and loving smile filling her face.

"I... Love you too," Liara sighed, pulling herself closer to Shepard. Finally, her libido was statsifed, no heat was driving her. Now, there was peace and serenity, something that during this war, was very hard to come by, especially for Liara.

But Liara knew that she would always be safe and welcome, in the arms of her beloved human commander and for that, she was eternally thankful.

xXx

**Author's note:** Some bonus things for you today! I think I wrote this Shiara smut sometime last year, but never shared it until now! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
